


Battle Couple Sunday

by PaigeTico



Series: xXFallenstarXx's BuckyNat Week 2017 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Bucky, BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeTico/pseuds/PaigeTico
Summary: James and Natalia, fighting back-to-back, like old times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super, super late shitty one-shot for BuckyNat week 2017.

‘Jesus fucking Christ!’

‘Mind your language, young man!’ barks Natalia as she executes a spinning snap kick in a HYDRA soldier’s face. 

James whines. ‘The bastard slashed me!’ 

The wound doesn’t seem to be affecting him too much, seeing as he’s now turned around and is beating the shit out of the HYDRA enforcer who had apparently sliced him. Natalia turns to inspect the wound and almost bursts out laughing.

‘That little thing? That’s practically a papercut, drama queen!’ she scoffs. 

Natalia can see a soldier approaching her left flank and catches his fist as he swings it at her. She uses it as leverage to vault upwards and land squarely on the idiot’s shoulders. She slams her heels into his back and nimbly flips off, landing on her feet as he topples over ungracefully.

‘Who’s the drama queen now?’ quips James. ‘You could easily have just stabbed him or something.’

Natalia claps a hand over her mouth in mock horror. ‘ _Stabbed_ him?’ she gasps, in a singsong English accent. ‘You think I'd dishonor myself by killing in such a… a… crude way?!’

‘Get a room, you two!’ That's Steve, yelling across the hall. Natalia bites back a sour retort, instead shoving a HYDRA goon into the cold steel wall and slamming the base of her palm into his nose. He yelps in pain and collapses in the floor. 

Really, this was a joke. A very bad one. Surely HYDRA knew better than to send a barrage of their weakest soldiers? It could be a diversion, but there was nowhere to diverge to. They'd come to steal plans for a highly dangerous self-guided missile but had found not a high-tech building, guarded on all sides but rather a shabby old warehouse. The Secret Avengers, as they had come to be called, are being flooded from all sides with soldiers. 

Natalia hears something creaking to the side, and whips around to see something very strange indeed. Like you might expect in a comic book, someone was crawling out from a hidden trapdoor. 

Natalia curses, then presses her in-ear com unit. ‘Cap, this might sound fake but I think there's a hidden trap door.’

‘That does sound fake,’ says Steve, amidst static. ‘You're checking it out?’

‘How could I? There's hostiles swarming out of it.’ relays Natalia, as she shoves aside said hostiles to check it out. 

Natalia decides, then and there, that she only lives once and was allowed to have some fun. ‘James,’ she yells. ‘Cover my six.’

‘Gotcha,’ comes his reply. 

Natalia waits for a soldier to clamber out, then jumps. Feet first. Her boots slam into a barrage of bodies, her momentum carrying them down one by one. The sheer amount of soldiers falling under her guarantee a soft landing, even if she doesn't have space to roll. _I'm using them as flesh cushions_ , thinks Natalia giddily. Morbid, but fun. 

She gets up to see that she’s surrounded by hostiles, but a loud thud from the place where she originally landed tells her that James has not covered her back but has instead followed her down. 

‘I distinctly remember telling you to cover my six.’

‘And _I_ distinctly remember not following orders.’

She sighs. ‘Well, we have work to do. Those missile plans won't come to us, will they?’

The duo fight their way through the halls, back-to-back. It brings a strong swell of nostalgia from her time in the Red Room with James. Beating up people together like old times. The Black Widow and the Winter Soldier. She notes her surroundings: steel walls and floor, florescent lights on the roof, bulletproof doors. 

At last, they reach a fortified room which practically screams _secret missile plans here_. It's filled with safes, each locked with a fingerprint and voice detector, as well as a keypad. A single portly man is sitting inside. 

Sirens are blaring somewhere, but the noise is strangely detached paired with the clanking of their footsteps on the bluish metal floor. James raises his left fist— the metal one— and smashes the door open with a deafening _crash_. Crudely effective, but it's not like they have any other vibranium available to break open a bulletproof door. 

Natalia darts forwards, hooking an arm around the stranger’s waists and pinning a knife to his throat. 

‘You're going to unlock the safe containing the missile plans,’ hisses Natalia. ‘You will then give us the plans and let us leave.’

‘No, I won't,’ exclaims the man. ‘Not to weakling scum like you!’ 

James raises an eyebrow. ‘Weakling scum who destroyed your defenses and is now trashing the entire compound?’

Subtly revealing that there were more of them, but not how many exactly, establishing a potential threat. James was getting good at this. 

The man turns to properly look at James and blanches, apparently recognizing the metal arm. His face is now this disgusting shade of curdled milk, mottled with bird-shit green. ‘I know you! The… the Winter Soldier!’

James tuts. ‘And yet you don't recognize the honor of breathing the same air as the Black Widow. Pitiful.’

‘Would you like me to sign a autograph?’ adds Natalia, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

The man ignores her. Honestly, the nerve of him. Instead, he half-whimpers, half stutters.

‘E-even if you kill me, I would never tell y-you-’

‘And,’ says Natalia, noticing a wedding band on his left ring finger, ‘I see you have a spouse. Maybe you’ll be more cooperative if their life was shortened, a little…?’

She trails off, leaving the threat hanging in the air. The man’s face turns an even more revolting color; there are now blotches of purple. He takes in a shuddering breath, but eventually he gives in, standing up and unlocking a safe. First a passcode, then a fingerprint, then he says a sequence of numbers into the mic, then he stoops down to let an infrared scanner scan his right iris.

‘Took you long enough,’ sighs Natalia. She aims her Widow’s Bites at the man and fires, knocking him out.

‘I like watching you fight,’ comments James. ‘You look even more beautiful than usual.’

‘I hope that’s not the only thing you like about me.’

His reply is a tender kiss, his hands holding her firmly. Natalia leans upwards into his mouth and smiles slightly.


End file.
